Researchers at the University of Michigan are undertaking a research study to determine whether normal aging changes in the pituitary and brain play a role in the onset of menopause. We expect to find aging changes in the 24 hour rhythms of the pituitary hormones that control estrogen production. Understanding how reproductive hormone rhythms change with age may help us better understand causes of age-related infertility which could lead to better methods of treatment.